Happy Birthday Sammy
by OutsiderDirectioner
Summary: 'On May 2nd, 1983; Samuel William Winchester was born to Mary and John Winchester. Making me a big brother. My Sammy is 34 today.' Dean smiled in disbelief as he rolled over to check the time. (Aka a Super fluffy Brother fic for Sammy Birthday- you have been warned) I do not own Supernatural! Contains spoilers up to the current Episode (12.19) Please Fav and Review


"Happy Birthday Sammy.."

'On May 2nd, 1983; Samuel William Winchester was born to Mary and John Winchester. Making me a big brother. My Sammy is 34 today.' Dean smiled in disbelief as he rolled over to check the time. Seeing it was almost 10, he decided to get up and see what his brother was doing. Getting dressed he went down to the lower part of the bunker to the main area, only to see Sam wasn't there.

"Sammy?!" He called but got no answer.

'Maybe he's not up' Dean smiled thinking of the birthdays when John was around. Well by around he meant on a hunt while it was Sam's birthday. Dean would get up extra early and make him breakfast; just to make up for John's slack-parenting. They would eat breakfast, watch cartoons and Dean would sneak Sammy out (since they were suppose to stay in while John was hunting) to go to the store and get Sammy anything he wanted.

He did and would always make sure Sam had the best birthday, no matter how old he got; this year was the perfect time to start again.

Dean smiled to himself and headed for the kitchen, bumping into Castiel on the way.

Dean took a double-take. "Cas? Why are you here?!"

"Dean! Your awake great! Mary sent Sam on a Store run for food. Listen we need you to fake a hunt, we want to throw a surprise party for Sam so we need him out till we text you."

"Shouldn't you be in Heaven with Lucifer's baby mama?!"

Castiel's grin faded. "Shes in good care Dean." He paused before starting again. "Mary called me cause she wants to do something nice for Sam for his birthday. This is her first birthday with him."

Dean tried not to scoff at that but he knew it was true. As much as he wanted it to be just him and Sam again he would always have his friends and "mom" around.

"Alright Cas, Go help Mary, I will text Sam to drop everything and meet me and the cafe up the street cause I found a case." Dean tried not to sound disappointed.

Castiel doesn't seem to notice as he heads towards the kitchen where Dean assumes Mary is. 'I'll just get breakfast at the cafe, maybe they can do something special for him" Dean towards the impala to call Sam. After 2 rings Sam picks up.

"Hey Sammy! How's the food run coming?"

"It's going good, even got pies on sale which is nice for a change." Dean smiled to himself as he got into the impala. Listening to his brother talk makes him remember first when Sam started to talking.

-Flashback-

May 2nd, 1985.

"Come on Sammy, can you say my name?" A 6 year old Dean was sat in front of his 2 year-old brother bribing him to talk.

Sammy babbled baby talk, reaching out for more animal crackers his brother hand.

"No Sammy, it's pronounced 'Dean' say 'De-an'"

Sammy tried again; with more baby talk. Dean shook his head and passed Sam the cookie and walked to John who was trying to research his next case.

"Why can't Sammy say my name?"

"He's still young yet, he'll learn." John grunted annoyed with the boys . "Now go wash up your brother from those crackers."

"Yes Sir."

Before Dean could turn back towards the living room he heard it. Sammy's baby voice.

"Dean"

Dean stopped and turn. "Did you hear that!"

John raised an eyebrow and looked towards Sam. "What did you say boy?"

Sam looked between them confused. "Dean?"

Dean smiled. He finally got his brother to say his first words.

-Flashback Ended-

"Dean? Dean?" Sam called out.

"Yeah? Sorry I guessed I spaced out on all the boring talk about your vegetables." Dean mocked.

Sam laughed. "Well if my boring vegetables were all that you called to talk about then I should go back to the bunker."

"Actually Sammy I did call for a reason, I found a hunt. Let's go to the cafe by the bunker so I can tell you about it. Meet me there in like 10 minutes?" Dean wasn't sure if he was gonna take the bait but it was worth the try.

"A case? Really? Today of all days?" Dean could imagine that Sam was rolling his eyes through the phone.

"Yes a case. I got word that a hunter is in trouble so you better hurry." Dean didn't even flinch when the lie rolled off his tongue.

"Why don't we just go now?"

"Because I know for a fact neither of us ate breakfast. Come on Sammy, just come." Dean rolled his eyes as he got to the cafe.

"Fine, I'm pulling out of the parking lot now, I'll be there in 20"

"Good, and Sam?"

"Yeah Dean?" There was a hint of sass in his voice.

"Happy Birthday." Dean hung up without hearing his respond.

Going inside Dean went against Sam's usual order of breakfast and got him the same thing He was getting. Chocolate chip pancakes, an Extra Side of Bacon and a coffee.

-Flashback-

May 2nd, 1991.

"Sammy, Sammy guess what today is?" Dean poked his head into the bedroom Sam were staying in the motel room.

"Mm mm Dean" Sam opened and blinked his eyes. "Wait It's my birthday!"

"Which means..."

"Pancakes!" Sam scrabbled out of the motel bed and ran out pass Dean to the motel couch where his pancakes were set up.

"Chocolate chip pancakes with the chips shaped as a party hat, Extra bacon and Orange juice for the birthday boy." Dean grinned at his brother. It was rare he ever got to do something special for him so he made sure to do it on his birthday.

"And Cartoons!" Sam's eyes were already glued to the screen.

Dean sat next to him and pat Sam's back.

"Happy 8th Birthday Sammy, I love you don't you ever forget that."

-End Flashback-

Dean smiled and grabbed the waiters arm as she was about it leave. "Make them extra special please, it's my brothers birthday and this is the only time alone I got with him today." Then he sat waiting for his brother to show up.

Sticking to his word, Sam showed up 20 minutes later. "Should we order?"

Dean laughed. "What's the rush Sammy? Got big plans? And besides I Already did. You got the same thing I do today."

Sam groaned as the waiter brought of the food. "No I don't have big plans but I don't want to be stuck doing hunts on my birthday this year ." He stabbed the top pancake, then stop to smile at it.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell them it's my birthday? The chocolate chips are shaped as a party hat." Sam started to laugh.

"Hey, I didn't feel like cooking and we had a case so I figured we could renew those birthday breakfasts I use to make you." Dean stuffed pancake into his mouth.

Sam looked up at this big brother and smiled at him.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Thanks... Thanks for making my birthday great every year when dad couldn't and thanks for keeping me safe."

Dean looked up and gave Sam a smile. "Hey hey now, no chick flick moments." He ate another bite of pancake as Sam watched him. "But your welcome. You were the easiest some days but I knew someone had my back when I needed it."

When the breakfast was finished and few words were said about the case, that's when Dean's phone rang. Castiel. "Hey, yeah we're heading to come help you with that Vampire nest now, we just stopped for breakfast, be there soon." Dean watched Sam the whole time as he played out the lie.

"No Dean, this is Castiel. Listen we are ready for you and Sam-"

"Oh really? You chopped the alpha's head off after? You won't need our help?"

"Dean your not-"

"Okay then, I guess we'll head home then. Call if you need anything." He hung up the phone before Cas could ruin their cover.

"So that was the hunter, everything went good after the idiot did it all himself and never got killed so we're free to go home."

Sam looked surprised and Dean got up to Pay. "Really? Well that was easy." He shrugged as they head back to the bunker.

Pulling up to the bunker Dean got out quickly. "Hey I gotta grab something inside, you can handle the bags right?" Dean practically bolted inside before Sam could protest.

"Guys he's grabbing the bags, he'll be in a sec!" He jumped down the stairs to where his "Friends" and Mom was standing.

Everyone stood quiet as the door opened. "Happy Birthday Sammy!" Was screamed making Sam drop the bags in awe.

"You did this all for me?" He looked around the bunker to see it was decorated and all, a chocolate cake in the middle of the room where the ones who care about him (sometimes).

Coming down the stairs he was greeted by Mary first. "Can't let my first birthday with my boy go to waste, Happy Birthday Sam." He kissed him on the cheek.

"You guys planned this? How? When?" He was still in awe as he moved down the line.

Jody and the girls were next for Hugs, then Rowena, a friendly Hello to Crowley and a hug to Cas.

"Cas you helped too? Shouldn't you be in heaven?"

Cas smiled. "And miss a Winchester party? No way. Happy birthday Sam."

Sam then turned to Dean. "Did you know about this?"

"I found out this morning, it was my job to fake a hunt and get you out of the house, breakfast was a added bonus." Dean smiled and pulled Sam into a hug.

"Happy 34th Birthday Sammy, I love you always."

There you go! What did you guys think? I had this in my head for quite some time now.


End file.
